Our secret
by Lemonicelolly
Summary: Naley. Keeping the biggest secret of them all.
1. Chapter 1

**I need a betareader! Help me!**

**_Our secret_**

chapter 1

12 years

Haley sat at the beach watching her sisters and brothers play beachvolleyball. Sports was never her thing.

Nathan was watching Haley from a distance. Slowly he walked up next to her and sat down.

"My name is Nathan."

"I know"

"Wanna play?"

"You're Lucas's brother"

"Half, half-brother"

"I don't wanna hurt him"

"I know, but it's just a game"

"I know" she said and stood up.

"Let's go"

They walked down to the water and started playing like kids normally do. They played all day until Taylor called for Haley.

"I gotta go"

"Can't we be friends?"

"I'm Lucas's friend"

"So..."

"So I can't be your... friend"

"Why not?"

"Lucas, he doesn't have many friends, not like you do. I wanna be one of his friends"

"So we're never gonna play again? That sucks!"

"Hey, watch your language"

"You're nice Haley, I wanna be your friend"

"what are we supposed to do about it?"

"I've got an idea"

"Tell me"

"Let's meet here again"

"When?"

"Next summer"

"Again, when?"

"What date is it today?"

"July 8"

"That's when we're gonna meet"

"HALEY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE"

"That's Taylor, I've to go now"

"Good-bye Haley"

"Bye Nathan"

"I'll see you next summer"

"July 8"

**A/N: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the late update. I graduate in June and know the school has sent me and my class on practical work experience! Not fair! I have a billion of things to do in school and now I'm not going to be in school for four weeks!

I still need a beta! please help me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might recognize.

Chapter 2

13 years, July 8

Haley sat at the beach on a blanket when Nathan got there, he watched her from afar, she seemed to be alone. He walked up to her and sat down next to her.

She smiled at him.

"You're late"

"What?" He's confused.

"You're late, it's eleven o'clock" Haley smiled and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know when we were supposed to meet" Nathan stood up to and turned to Haley.

"I've been here since eight"

"Oh, sorry for making you wait"

"It's OK, I just thought you wanted to spend as much time as possible together"

"Next time I'll be here by eight too"

"Enough with this, let's go"

"Where?"

"Just over there, you see?" He pointed at the far end of the beach.

"In a few hours this beach will be cramped." He continued.

"And I don't wanna share you" Haley giggled.

"You're funny"

"I know"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They spent the day together, talking about all sorts of things, basketball, school, their families and Lucas. They built a castle of sand too and swam together in the warm water.

At six

"I've to go" Nathan said.

"I know" Haley said.

"I'll see you next year"

"Yeah, bye Nathan"

"Bye Haley" And with that he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and walked away.

Haley had a crush on Nathan Scott, her best friends brother.

--

A/N: Guilt makes me write faster! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

--

14 years

The clock was two and Nathan was alone at the beach.

Haley didn't show up at eight as they said they would, but Nathan waited patiently.

At four he gave up the waiting and started to pack up his things. Just as he turned to leave, he saw her, she came running towards him.

"Nathan"

"Haley"

They hugged for a long time.

"Nathan I'm sorry I'm late"

"I thought you stood me up"

"Not by chioce, my first niece decided to make an appreance to day. My family and I just got back from the hospital in Charlotte" Haley talked really fast but Nathan had no trouble hearing what she said.

"I'm now the proud aunt of Marie-Isabelle, please forgive me"

Nathan could tell she was being honest. So he couldn't really do anything else than forgive her.

"I brought lunch, but there's nothing left, I got hungry, sorry..."

"I'ts OK, how long have you been here for?"

"I've been here since eight, that makes it eight hours"

"I hoped you wouldn't have come until late, like last year"

Nathan started to laugh and hugged Haley again.

"I've to go now, my parents are waiting, we're having dinner guests"

"I'm really sorry we couldn't spend more time together today"

"Do you think that maybe we could swap phone numbers, incase one of us can't make it next year?"

"Sounds great"

They swapped numbers and said their god-byes. Nathan hugged her and kissed her cheek, much like last year.

In her ear he whispered a promise.

"Next year, best friends. Always and Forever"

He left.

Haley was alone at the beach staring at Nathan's back as he walked away, her crush on him growing strong.

--

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! please continue. I'm still in need of a beta! Please send me a message or something!


End file.
